


I Never Believed in You (But I'm Learning To)

by drvco



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canon Disabled Character, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Physical Disability, Post-Divorce, Recovery, Saw Traps, Single Parents, Therapy, adam is a ghost, chainshipping - Freeform, lawrence goes to the saw survivor group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvco/pseuds/drvco
Summary: 10 years after the bathroom, Lawrence is divorced, a single dad, and in successful recovery. He never believed in ghosts, but the ghost that converts him is the one with the face he never forgot. [ inspired by Ghosting by Mother Mother ]
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Alison Gordon/Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon/Carla Song
Kudos: 8





	I Never Believed in You (But I'm Learning To)

I awake from the caress of sleep. I toss and turn until my eyes are light enough to open. I go outside. I feel the light droplets splashing against my face, filling my senses and nerves with refreshing coldness, saving me from the hot sweat I felt previously in sleep. It feels good. I thank the skies for the rain. I thank the earth for accepting it. I thank the plants and lush green around me for springing to life at the touch of the cold winter rain. I'm grateful. All I can be is grateful. It's been ten years since the bathroom and I've learned to be grateful. Thank you therapy!

That's my morning. Thanking everything around me, banishing away the negative. ' _The rain is cold . . ._ ' I think, ' _The rain is a refreshing gift to the earth! _' I say back, trained and ready, armed with the positive. Thank you therapy! That's my day, my night, my midnight. It's almost bleak. My life is so numb, but positive. I'm not sad, but I'm not happy. I'm always thinking. I've always been a big thinker. I'm thinking about thinking now. I stop my morning brooding and groggily stroll from my front porch back inside to get ready for work.__


End file.
